


魔女之花

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: 校园，骨科，女装辰
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, 城辰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	魔女之花

01  
午休的时候韩知城又收到了学校收发室的短信，催他快点去拿存放了好几天包裹。韩知城只好放下笔，把写好的歌词收进桌子里，趁着最后十分钟小跑去楼下拿快递。

第一次收到短信的时候他以为是搞错了号码，最近一周自己明明没买过任何东西。签收的时候看见包裹上的“黑莓果果”才反应过来里面是什么。上周末黄铉辰让他帮忙挑裙子，一条是深红色的，另一条则是淡粉色。韩知城本来打算随便指一条，但想起前一天一起去live house时有不认识的男生走过来搭讪，夸黄铉辰穿饱和度高的颜色显白，他心里就不爽起来，最后选了那条淡粉的。裙子的名字就叫黑莓果果。

快要上课了，韩知城只好先拿起包裹跑回教室，在桌子底下偷偷给黄铉辰发短信：“你的快递干嘛写我的名字？”

“你不是在一号楼上课吗，离收发室近，我在二号，不方便。”

韩知城无奈：“最后一次，下次再写我名字就给你扔掉。”

“你敢？那可是我攒着零花钱买的。”

韩知城没再回他，专心在课本遮掩下写起自己还没写完的歌词。爸妈回马来西亚之前把他扔给住在韩国的小姨照顾，比同龄人迟一年初中入学让他始终和黄铉辰差了一级。虽然黄铉辰比他大几个月，但要他张口叫前辈还是怪怪的，因此他总是有选择地在学校里避开他。没有几个人知道他们是兄弟，除了他的好朋友金昇玟。

艺高一年级的时候韩知城和金昇玟一起组了个乐队，他弹吉他，昇玟是主唱，键盘手和鼓手都是同年级的朋友。他们在校内很有名，也经常接一些小规模的商演。金昇玟第一次知道这个秘密就是在他们演出的现场。那会儿韩知城正在台上玩得开心，弹了首摇滚才恋恋不舍地下台，无袖都被汗浸透。黄铉辰在后台等他散场，穿了一条很短的牛仔裙，大腿上绑着黑色的腿环，还化了眼妆卷了头发。

“你怎么来了？”韩知城问。

“来玩啊。”黄铉辰理所当然地回答，伸手搭他的肩。

“你女朋友？”跟在他身后下来的金昇玟问。

“不是，我小姨的儿子。”韩知城说。

“是男生啊？”金昇玟说。

黄铉辰扑哧一声笑了：“嗯，是男生啊。”

周末背着父母偷偷穿女装出去玩是黄铉辰的爱好，被误会是他女友也是常有的事。韩知城还记得他第一次尝试的样子。那时候他小心地避着小姨买了一条连衣裙，拉着韩知城去麦当劳的洗手间换衣服。韩知城紧张地站在门板前面替他望风，两个人抓住一段没人来的空白时间飞快地跑了出去。之后去做了什么韩知城已经忘了，只记得那时那刻心脏怦怦跳的感觉，还有黄铉辰散着的头发。

……很好看。

02  
黄铉辰比韩知城晚了十分钟到家。韩知城躺在沙发上看电视，面前摆着没吃完的夏威夷果。

“我的东西呢？”

“在我书包里。”韩知城懒洋洋地回答。

黄铉辰把他刚剥好的果仁拿走吃掉，蹲在地上剪开包装。

“不回房间？一会儿小姨回来了怎么办？”

“妈今天出去和同事聚餐了，”黄铉辰从袋子里拿出裙子，颜色比照片上淡一些。

“这周末我想穿这个出去看电影，怎么样？”

“和朋友？”

“我自己去。”

“不行，”韩知城说，“不安全。”

黄铉辰笑起来：“有什么不安全的？”

“当然啦，现在外面很乱的，像什么假装问路其实是为了偷东西的人多得是啊，也有很多过来搭讪偷拍的坏蛋……”

“……知道了，那你和我一起去吧。”

“你买票。”

“我不。”

“那我就告诉小姨你上周没去外婆家，跑去PC房玩了。”

“韩知城！”黄铉辰气呼呼地说，低下头狠狠按着手机，“我买。”

于是他们一起去看了一场爱情电影，中间黄铉辰哭了两次，韩知城哭笑不得地给他递纸巾擦眼泪，为了哄他在电影散场后跑去买了两杯奶茶。

“在这儿等我。”韩知城说。但是回来的时候黄铉辰身边多了一个男生。黄铉辰眼睛还肿着，冷脸皱着眉，看上去心情很糟。韩知城有点生气了，过去拽着黄铉辰的手往外走。

出了商场的门，黄铉辰咬着吸管说：“对不起啊，又惹到麻烦了。”

“不是你的错。”韩知城说。

黄铉辰抓紧了韩知城的手：“那以后就说我有男朋友了吧。”

韩知城愣了一下，很快说：“嗯，可以。”

“开玩笑的。”黄铉辰松开他。

“没关系啊，”韩知城说，“就这么说吧。”

03  
韩知城还记得黄铉辰第一次被男生告白的样子。那天他结束了乐队排练，回到家天已经黑了。小姨加班，黄铉辰给他做了一碗面吃，自己坐在旁边对着鱼缸发呆。

“想什么呢？”韩知城问。

“啊？”黄铉辰回过神来，犹豫了半天才说，“今天下午隔壁班的崔xx说喜欢我呢。”

韩知城只在球赛上和这位崔同学偶尔见过一面，已经想不起他的面容了，只记得他好像留了泰迪一样的卷发，看上去不像个好人的样子。

“也喜欢他吗，交往了吗？”

“不，不是！”黄铉辰吓了一跳，连忙否认，“才没有，只是好奇怪……”

“好奇怪。”黄铉辰抓着自己的头发说，“难道是因为我留了长发吗？可是是因为妈妈喜欢我这个样子我才留的。”

“可能吧，”韩知城随口说，“我们铉辰尼留了长发比女孩子还好看呢，我也喜欢啊。”

“真的吗？”黄铉辰说。

“当然了。”韩知城说，“如果铉辰是女生的话我也会心动的。”

“这样啊。”黄铉辰看上去有些失落的样子。韩知城不大明白他的情绪为什么突然地低下来，只好去厨房剥了个橙子给他，又劝他现在这时代性取向和平常人不同是件很正常的事啦，被男生告白也当成女生一样处理就好了，不喜欢就拒绝啊。

一周后黄铉辰神神秘秘地拿着快递回了家，回自己房间打开，韩知城好奇地跟过去看他买了什么。黄铉辰把那条淡蓝色的裙子展开给他看：“漂亮吗？”

“怎么突然……？”韩知城吓了一跳。

“我想试试。”黄铉辰说。

韩知城后来旁敲侧击地问过黄铉辰是不是trans，黄铉辰为此冲他发了一顿脾气：“不是啊，我只是喜欢……只是喜欢而已。”

是喜欢啊。韩知城想，那没关系了，就像金昇玟喜欢数独，他喜欢弹吉他一样，铉辰喜欢穿女装，仅此而已，再正常不过了。人总是需要一点爱好才能让生活变得不那么无趣，铉辰只是选择了他们不一样的方法。他松了一口气，又好像隐约在期待什么，至于到底是什么，他自己也不清楚。

04  
“期末考试结束后我们去电玩城吧。”黄铉辰说，“我想打拳击游戏了。”

“行啊。”韩知城说。

考试结束第二天，他们跑去电玩城玩了一个下午，电玩城里面人很多，熙熙攘攘的。他们先躲去硬币练歌房唱了一会儿，等到人流少了一些才出来。韩知城晚上有乐队的演出，金昇玟来电说一会儿来找他。彼时黄铉辰正在开心地玩VR游戏，笑眯眯要他一起玩。韩知城不擅长球类运动，VR网球也不例外。黄铉辰笑得露出两颗小牙，又拽他去玩街机。

金昇玟来的时候黄铉辰刚好赢了这一局，笑着过来抱他，韩知城装作苦恼地要他bobo安慰一下，被黄铉辰躲开了。

“你们不会是在交往吧？”金昇玟说。

“别开玩笑了，”黄铉辰说，“谁会和自己表兄弟交往。”他等了很久的跳舞机终于空了下来，招呼韩知城过去玩。

“可是任谁看都是在交往吧。”金昇玟在韩知城身边小声自言自语。

“你自己玩吧。”韩知城突然出声，对黄铉辰说。

“过来嘛！”

“不要！”韩知城回答，又感觉自己有点冒失，缓和了语气说，“我的鞋子太重了，跳不动。”

黄铉辰嘁了一声，转过身去按了欢快的女团曲来跳。他的腿很长很白，在韩知城眼前晃来晃去。

“和人交往是什么感觉？”韩知城问金昇玟。

“你不会一直是单身吧？”金昇玟一脸不可置信。

“是啊。”韩知城说。虽然经常有女生给他送情书，但都被他不好意思地拒绝掉了，“我没经验。”

“就是会不停地想那个人呗，想和他在一起，一直在一起，随便做点什么事也会很开心，看到别人和他亲密会嫉妒……”

那他和黄铉辰确实是很像在交往了。回想他们一起去做的事，看电影、逛街、看画展……好像都是情侣一起会做的事情。

但是铉辰只是想找个陪他一起玩，两个人之间的关系又恰好最亲密最方便而已。韩知城对自己说。况且你不能因为铉辰的爱好就把他当做女生吧？他的性别认知没有问题，现在也应该是平常人的性取向。所以到底在乱想什么啊韩知城！

黄铉辰玩够了，从跳舞机上蹦下来问他们晚上要去哪。

“算了，我先送你回家吧。”韩知城说。

黄铉辰撇撇嘴：“我不能一起去吗？”

“今天我们要赶进度，会很吵，你就不要去了。”

黄铉辰不大情愿地说好，快走到小区门口时扶住了韩知城肩膀：“我好像扭到脚了。”

韩知城叹了一口气：“刚才跳得太开心了？”他往下蹲了蹲，“背你回去吧。”

黄铉辰趴在他背上玩手机：“我们的假期缩短了，要回学校补课了。”

“下学期要高考了啊，”韩知城说，“你也好好学习吧。”

“没想到能从你嘴里听到这话。”黄铉辰揽着他脖子笑起来。

“我认真的，”韩知城说，“我是不爱学习啊，爸妈已经同意我玩乐队了，但是你不一样，小姨还是希望你考个好大学的。”

“嗯，”黄铉辰说，“你一直留在韩国吧，不要去马来了。”

“我也没说要去那里啊。”韩知城好笑地掂着他大腿往上挪了挪，“黄铉辰你变重了。”

“呀！”黄铉辰捏他脸，“都怪你最近买那么多坚果啊。”

05  
他们相安无事地过了一整个学期，黄铉辰真的开始认认真真地准备考试，连周末都完全泡在图书馆。韩知城还是经常翘课出去演出，他的乐队现在有了些小名气，也有唱片公司找上门来签约。他不大懂这些事，索性都推给了金昇玟，自己跑去录新歌。

在live house弹吉他的时候，灯光扫过台下的观众，韩知城会想起黄铉辰的脸。他从前总是会站在靠后面的位置，但他还是可以一眼看到他，黄铉辰太高挑了，想要无视都很困难。演出结束以后韩知城撞见键盘手在后台和女朋友接吻，他默默地收拾好东西离开了，回家路上买了两杯热拿铁。他没有走进黄铉辰的书房，而是拜托送水果的小姨替他带了进去。黄铉辰很忙，他们两个已经很久没有像以前那样亲密地交谈了。

高考结束后黄铉辰花了很长期间才重新恢复生气，叮嘱韩知城去参加他的毕业典礼。韩知城订了一束向日葵，抱着去了会场。黄铉辰正在人群中间和同学合影，弯着一双笑眼向他招手。

韩知城走过去，听到同学们在祝贺他，说他最后一段时间那么努力地学习了，一定能考上心仪的学校。

韩知城笑了笑，把花递到黄铉辰怀里。

“你们竟然认识吗？”旁边的女同学吃惊地问。

“嗯，知城是我表弟。”黄铉辰揽着他肩膀说。

韩知城觉得现在的他有些陌生，就像他们曾经心照不宣隐瞒着的血缘关系一样，在这一刻有什么东西微妙地被公之于众了。黄铉辰已经接近半年好好地穿着常服，现在若无其事地谈起他们的关系，好像事情都开始被推向正常的轨道，走向圆满的happy ending。但是过程中有什么简单的事实被无视掉了，奥卡姆剃刀原理啊，到底是什么使事情复杂化了呢？

毕业典礼结束后黄铉辰和同学们一起出去喝酒了，韩知城招招手送他离开，一个人回了家。好像在长大的过程里他总是习惯把黄铉辰当做弟弟，或者说“妹妹”来对待，而不知不觉中他们都已经长成了十八岁的成年人。

现在他没有必要做黄铉辰的编外监护人了。

回家路上韩知城遇到了一只漂亮的异瞳白猫，韩知城依稀记得看过的科普说异瞳的白猫有听觉障碍的概率很高，怜爱地给它喂了零食，猫猫吃完小鱼干干脆跟在他身后不肯走了。韩知城只好抱着它回了家。

接近凌晨的时候黄铉辰回来了，进门的时候差点踩到蜷缩在玄关处的小东西。

“什么啊……”他揉了一下额头，“知城啊，怎么有只猫。”

“今天捡到的。”韩知城说，“头痛？”

“嗯，”黄铉辰说，“喝了五六杯红酒，以为没关系的，但还是有点晕。”

他打了个哈欠：“好困。”靠在韩知城肩膀上不肯动了。

“你别睡啊。”韩知城说，他听到小姨房间里传出来声音，只好先背着黄铉辰回了自己房间。一沾床单黄铉辰就睡了过去，手脚紧紧地缠在韩知城身上。韩知城叹了一口气，只好就这么抱着他睡到天亮。

早上起来又是一阵兵荒马乱，黄铉辰窝在被子里不肯出来，一个劲儿地说冷。韩知城摸了他的额头才发现他发烧了，只好找出药来喂他吃了，又去煮了粥。

“没有我你可怎么办啊。”韩知城一边喂他喝粥一边叹气。

“嗯……”黄铉辰说，“我没办法。”

他突然地哽咽起来：“我没办法。”

“怎么了？”韩知城好笑地问，“多大了还因为生病难受哭啊。”

黄铉辰摇头：“不是的。”他的眼泪流了出来，“我不知道没有你该怎么办，好像没办法一个人去读大学了。我好像已经习惯和你生活在一起了，不能再学着和别人像我们之间一样地相处，也没办法像普通人一样恋爱……我觉得我生病了，但我不知道要吃什么药，要做什么事情才会好过一点。我尝试过改变了，可是没有用。我有好多话想说，但又找不到机会说出口……”

“我爱你啊，韩知城。”

06  
还没等韩知城答话，黄铉辰就拽着他的领子和他接吻了，眼泪沾得他满脸都是。他太伤心了，所以韩知城什么都回答不了，只能靠着亲吻的方式让他好过一点。后来黄铉辰的情绪又崩溃掉了，推着韩知城让他快点走，胡乱地叫他订机票去马来，说自己再也不要看到他了。

“以前不是说不让我走的吗？”韩知城笑起来，“怎么还像小孩子一样乱发脾气。”

他安抚地给黄铉辰顺背：“又不是只有你一个人不好过，我也是一样的啊。”

想不到还能和谁再这样亲密无间地相处，相处到默契变成本能，保护变成天性，也懒得去追究到底是从谁开始，从什么时候开始。反正一切都已经自然而然地发生，不如就这么简简单单地接受。

“你在说什么？”黄铉辰问。

“我说，我也爱你啊。”韩知城回答。

07  
“所以你们就真的交往了？”

“是啊。”韩知城说。

交往了，接吻了，也做了情侣应该做的事情。

韩知城趁着黄铉辰生病的时候把他欺负了个够。第一次进入的时候，大概是因为韩知城指尖长了薄茧，刮擦里面的感觉太舒服，所以才只用了手指黄铉辰就射了，鸵鸟一样把自己埋进枕头里不肯抬头。

“看来是期待这一天很久了啊。”韩知城低笑，缓慢地转动着手指，抽出的时候上面沾了湿哒哒的体液。他插入的动作很温柔，所以黄铉辰并没有感到疼痛。

“再深一点。”黄铉辰闷闷地说。

“哦？”韩知城搂着他腰让他转过来面对自己，然后重新插了进去，“这样就能进去得很深了。”

黄铉辰的腿缠住韩知城的窄腰，亲吻他的脖颈。他们两个在锁骨处差不多的位置长着很相似的小痣，好像命运建立起的天然连接，彼此难分难舍。他顺着韩知城脖子吻上去，用小舌逗弄韩知城薄薄的上唇。黄铉辰从小就觉得韩知城的唇瓣很好看，现在更是不肯轻易地离开，而韩知城也对他饱满的唇很是留恋。

黄铉辰本来就是容易出汗的体质，再加上生病，这会儿身体已经变得黏黏糊糊。但是缠绵的亲吻让他们之间更黏糊了。他的屁股磨着韩知城的胯骨，感受到他分明的骨节。韩知城填满了他后面，身体契合到可怕的程度。黄铉辰伸手摸他后背，手指划过肩窝，紧紧地拥抱他，好像没有人能够把他们分开。

做完之后韩知城偷偷拿出冰箱里的红酒，喝了一杯，认真地说：“我有些事情想告诉你。”

“什么事？”黄铉辰坐在床头问他。

“就是，从前那个时候，你问我是不是留了长发那个男生才喜欢你。我说可能吧，但是其实不是的。”

“不是因为留长发才喜欢你，不是因为穿裙子才喜欢你，也更没有把你当做女孩子喜欢。就只是，喜欢你啊……你能懂的吧，铉辰啊？”

“不管是什么样子都喜欢。”

“我知道了。”黄铉辰说，“最开始的时候的确只是好奇自己穿了女装会不会很像女生。但后来是真的很喜欢自己穿裙子的样子，很漂亮不是吗？对于我来说不是什么难过的回忆啊。”

“以后我们试着像平常人那样交往吧，”黄铉辰说，“偶尔像从前那样打扮了去约会也不错。”

毕竟还有很长的时间可以在一起，要什么都经历过才不算浪费。

END


End file.
